Dolphin
This streamlined, fish-like mammal has sparkling eyes over a smiling mouth filled with hundreds of teeth. Dolphin CR 1/2 XP 200 N Medium animal Init +2; Senses blindsight 120 ft., low-light vision; Perception +9 Defense AC 13, touch 12, flat-footed 11 (+2 Dex, +1 natural) hp 11 (2d8+2) Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +1 Offense Speed swim 80 ft. Melee slam +3 (1d4+1) Statistics Str 12, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 13, Cha 6 Base Atk +1; CMB +2; CMD 14 Feats Weapon Finesse Skills Perception +9, Swim +13; Racial Modifiers +4 Perception SQ hold breath Ecology Environment any ocean Organization '''solitary, pair, or pod (3–18) '''Treasure '''none Special Abilities '''Hold Breath (Ex) A dolphin can hold its breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. Dolphins are social predators that hunt shallow seas and rivers in large family groups called pods. Sailors are fond of dolphins and frequently tell tales of dolphins saving drowning fishermen or killing sharks with blows from their powerful snouts. Dolphin Companions Starting Statistics: Size Medium; Speed '''swim 80 ft.; '''AC +1 natural armor; Attack slam (1d4); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 15, Con 13, Int 2, Wis 12, Cha 6; Special Qualities low-light vision, hold breath. 4th-Level Advancement: Ability Scores Str +2, Dex +2, Con +2; Special Qualities blindsight 120 ft. Dolphin Characters It's possible to play a dolphin as a player character. Roleplaying a dolphin in a party amongst merpeople can be fun, actually. All dolphins are fully sapient creatures since they possess a brain that rivals the naked ape's. A dolphin's enemies include the sharks, the pilot whales, the goblins, the sahuagin, and the greys. Dolphins count humans, elves, and orcs as friends. And will save such if they are in trouble. The statistics below are for a Common dolphin. Dolphin Racial Traits (11 RP) * +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence: '''Dolphins are physically powerful and are highly social, but they lack hands for deft manipulation. A dolphin can overcome this using a piece of high technology called a sonic trode with which they can use to control robots or androids. (0 RP) * Size: Dolphins are Medium creatures. (0 RP) * Base Speed: Dolphins have a fast swim speed of 80 feet. (0 RP) * '''Blindsight (Sonar)(4 RP): Prerequisites: None; Benefit: With their sonar, a dolphin gains the Blindsight quality. * Hold Breath (Ex): A dolphin can hold its breath for a number of minutes equal to 6 times its Constitution score before it risks drowning. (3 RP) * Perception (Sonar): The '''dolphin's sonar grants the dolphin a +4 bonus in Perception as above. (2 RP) * '''Natural Attack: A '''dolphin has a Natural Slam Attack capable of 1d4+1 damage as above (2 RP). * Languages: Dolphins can only speak Dolphin without the aid of technology. With the aid of technology, it's possible for a Dolphin's language to be translated to any number of languages. A dolphin's intelligence may make it possible for them to learn Aquan, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Elven, Grey, and Halfling. Additional Traits '''Battle-Hardened: Some dolphins gain a +1 bonus to CMD. This replaces the gregarious trait. Emissary (1 RP): Once per day, some dolphins can roll twice when making a Bluff or Diplomacy check and take the better roll. This replaces the gregarious trait. Category:Monsters of the Deep